


I See You

by Mawgy



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgy/pseuds/Mawgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because not all is as was previously known, does not mean happiness cannot be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laSamtyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laSamtyr/gifts).



>   
> **Request from laSamtyr:**  
>   
>  **Rating up to =** NC-17  
>   
>  **Requested pairing =** Elf/Elf or Elf/Man  
>   
>  **Story elements =** Maybe a gap-filler of some sort. Who are Gil-galad's parents -- really. Or Glorfindel's background? Is Legolas from Gondolin related to Legolas of Mirkwood? Or are they the same person? (There were other survivors from Gondolin, you know.) Or maybe something with cross-dressing and mpreg because babies have to come from *somewhere* and since there aren't many female elves mentioned in Tolkien that means... well, maybe they *do* find their babies under cabbage leaves or have them arrive by eagle. :D  
>   
>  **Do NOT include =** No Hobbit, Maiar or Dwarf slash. No extreme kink or torture. No dismemberment/extreme disfigurement unless Maedhros is being rescued or Thranduil is recovering from his injuries. If in doubt, check my own writing or what I have bookmarked at AO3.  
>   
>   
>  **AN:** I really struggle with vague requests, or multiple ideas put forth. So I wasn’t sure what to do with the request I was given, but hopefully my recipient enjoys what I came up with.  
>   
>   
>   
> 

**Title:** I See You  
**Author:** Mawgy  
**Beta:** Mawgy’s Mum  
**Dedicated to** laSamtyr  
**Rated:** R  
**Genre:** AU, angst, drama  
**Warnings:** sex- m/m cross-dressing, slight underage  
**Pairing:** Erestor/Glorfindel  
**Summary:** Just because not all is as was previously known, does not mean happiness cannot be found.  
**AN:** I really struggle with vague requests, or multiple ideas put forth. So I wasn’t sure what to do with the request I was given, but hopefully my recipient enjoys what I came up with.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money from this story… I just like to play with other people’s toys. ;)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“How go your studies, Galshor?” Galdor asked his son, cutting into a piece of meat.

“Fine. Though I would rather concentrate solely on armed combat and warfare rather than split my time between them and politics and history,” Galshor half yawned his answer.

“Dull they may be, but necessary for when you become leader of the House of the Tree,” Lord Galdor pressed. 

“I personally find them fascinating,” Erestor piped in.

“Do you now?” Galdor asked.

“Politics especially. It reminds me of a finely choreographed dance. Everyone is so polite while also trying to be underhanded. It’s very interesting to-”

“I do hope your interest in these subjects do not take away from your appropriate studies,” Galdor interrupted.

“Not at all, father,” Erestor’s head bowed towards the plate set on the table. “In fact I have recently mastered a particularly difficult calligraphy technique.”

Across the table Lady Estoria snorted and raised her empty wine glass, indicating to the maid to refill it.

“I am pleased to hear it,” Galdor clipped.

The family of four fell silent and continued to eat their dinner. The two siblings sat beside one another while their mother sat across from them, and Lord Galdor was seated at the head of the table. It was a rare event for all family members to be present for dinner. The Lord was usually busy with his duties or away on the road overseeing the portion of Gondolin he ruled. Young Lord Galshor found his combat duties were requiring an increasing amount of nightly activities and camping trips. Lady Estoria, well, she had her own burdens. In this rigid family, Erestor often felt lonely. Galshor was a less than pleasant brother, always smirking and deliberately excluding Erestor from activities.

For tonight, Erestor was glad to have the whole family gathered as dinner was usually a solitary affair. The conversation was stifling, but that was to be expected, the family members estranged from one another as they were.

“How go the negotiations with Young Lady Gwynn’s parents?” Galshor asked.

“Mmmm, they have fallen through. Seems they do not wish to make a decision one way or another until Young Lord Glorfindel’s bride is decided,” Galdor said unpleasantly.

“Pffft, what is so good about that golden boy?” Galshor spat, looking at Erestor.

“Why ask me?” Erestor spluttered, cheeks turning red.

“You and Young Lady Gwynn are known to one another. Convince her I am best for her,” Galshor demanded.

“I would not know where to begin, given your many fine attributes,” Erestor said, voice marginally sarcastic.

“It would hardly matter,” Estoria began, “marriage negotiations rarely include the wants of the couple to be wed.”

“We shall begin talks with Young Lady Silindrical’s parents shortly,” Galdor informed.

“But she is so plain. And has less chest than Erestor!” Galshor protested.

Erestor flushed and unconsciously brought an arm up with a flowing sleeve to cross the body to rest on a collarbone. Estoria saw this and took a large gulp of her wine.

“You will marry what you can. There is a lack of females in Gondolin, even more so daughters of lords, worthy to be your bride. Be grateful there are still a few options yet available,” Galdor admonished.

Galshor sulked and pushed his plate away.

“Father,” Erestor started carefully. “I realise I am yet five years from my majority, but I was wondering who you might consider for my wedded mate?”

“Why? Is there someone that tempts you already?” Galshor teased. “Glorfindel perhaps?”

“Do not be ridiculous,” Erestor answered, blushing yet again.

“If Erestor marries the dumb blonde, then Gwynn will be mine,” Galshor had a shrewd look about him.

“It would not hurt for you to be kinder to Young Lord Glorfindel,” Galdor warned. “His father’s House is powerful, and he will make a great ally for you in years to come.”

“Surely a marriage between Erestor and Glorfindel would ensure an alliance,” Galshor responded adamantly.

Neither parent responded, and rather both took a deep drink from their wineglasses.

“Galshor, while being wholeheartedly selfish in his desires, does make a fine point, father. A marriage between myself and another Lord’s child, such as Glorfindel would present a lasting alliance,” Erestor tactfully said.

“There is merit in what you say, however a House as powerful as the Golden Flower will not wait five years until you are of age to wed their only son. Heirs are needed as soon as possible,” Galdor responded as neutrally as possible.

Erestor’s lips twitched, the corners threatening to downturn. 

“Are there any you are considering,” Erestor asked, thankful the words spoken were steady.

Galdor remained quiet a moment, apparently in deep thought. A deep intake of breath preceded his words.

“Seeing as Gondolin is under constant threat of discovery, it may be wise to secure a marriage for you with a noble of another kingdom,” Galdor said firmly, not wanting to instigate discussion. He then continued his meal to avoid further discussion. 

Estoria finished her wine and raised her glass again. 

“Leave the bottle,” she instructed to the maid.

Erestor was shocked to hear this news. Galshor smiled wickedly at Erestor as he chewed. It seemed this was not new information to the Young Lord.

“Surely, as Gondolin has-” Erestor started.

“The decision is many years away from being made. Let it be,” Galdor instructed in a harsh tone.

“Yes father,” Erestor cowed.

Galdor continued eating his dinner in silence, his gaze directly on his plate. Estoria drank deep and looked everywhere but at her family members. Only Galshor looked at Erestor, his ever-present smirk firmly on his countenance. Like he knew a secret he would never share with Erestor.

Suddenly Erestor felt just as lonely as if no one else were present. Erestor sighed softly and pushed food around on the plate, having not yet been excused from the table.

At least tomorrow would be filled with lessons and fun times with friends.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Erestor stood with three Young Ladies of the higher ranked families in Gondolin. They were all of similar age. No more than seven years’ difference between them from oldest to youngest. They had similar interests and took part in the same classes, though now that they were all approaching marriage age, more often their instructions were conducted privately, rather than as a class.

Their mature conversation was halted as certain figures drew closer along the footpath they stood beside. Their faces broke out in grins and their speech became less refined. Though they were restrained enough not to look at the figures until they were within a respectable distance. Young Lords Glorfindel and Ecthelion walked side by side, swords swinging at their waists. Their fitted garb and comfortable boots suggested they were on their way to the training field. Though from their Houses it was not the most direct route. 

“Young Lady Gwynn,” Glorfindel tipped his head as he passed the ladies, “Young Ladies Offa and Silindrical.” 

“Young Ladies,” Ecthelion offered in a simple greeting.

Erestor’s heart fluttered as Glorfindel turned his blue eyes to meet Erestor’s dark mysterious orbs, expecting just as respectful a greeting.

“Erestor,” Glorfindel smiled genuinely.

“Good day, Lords Glorfindel and Ecthelion,” the ladies giggled as the young lords walked passed. Erestor and Glorfindel held eye contact for several moments until Glorfindel’s path urged his head forward again.

Erestor spoke words of greeting with the other ladies, but the smile faltered. Disappointment showed on Erestor’s face for a split second, before the excitement at seeing Glorfindel took over again.

Moments later Galshor ran past, trying to catch up to the other lords. He threw the Young Ladies a wink and a casual “Morning,” uncaring if he seemed rude as he continued with his hasty jaunt.

In the distance Erestor saw that Glorfindel and Ecthelion made space for Galshor to join them, though neither looked especially pleased with his presence.

The Young Ladies giggled and turned to Erestor.

“He never calls you by your title,” Offa said to Erestor. “I wonder why that is.”

“I am second born in the family,” Erestor shrugged, trying to appear unfazed. “No title is required.”

“It is still common courtesy to do so,” Offa replied.

“And Young Lady Offa is second born in her family,” Silindrical pointed out.

“With an older sister,” Erestor stressed. “I have an older brother. One day to be Lord of the House of the Tree. Perhaps Young Lord Glorfindel sees me as less than any of you beautiful young Ladies.”

The ladies giggled again.

“You sweet talker,” Gwynn smiled. 

Moments later their tutor arrived and all thoughts turned back to their lessons.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

After this encounter, Erestor did not see Young Lord Glorfindel for several months. At dinner Galshor continued insulting the blonde behind his back, yet apparently appeared friendly in person. Erestor could not help but imagine that Galshor was no doubt annoying the Young Lord with his presence. Clingy, by the sounds of the amount of time they spent together these days. But the effervescent Glorfindel would be too polite to say anything.

On one of the rare occasions Lord Galdor was at the dinner table, he listened to Galshor’s update on the progression of his friendship with Glorfindel. He was less than impressed with Galshor’s two-facedness, and suggested he become more genuine in his approach. It would endear Young Lord Glorfindel to him all the more, he supposed.

Lord Galdor suggested inviting Young Lord Glorfindel over for dinner one night. That would provide an opportunity for Glorfindel to interact with the Lord of the House in a private setting, and would allow the bond between Galshor and Glorfindel to continue to grow. Hopefully by supporting the friendship now it would ensure a strong tie between their two Houses in years to come when both Young Lords take over their respective Houses.

Galshor grudgingly agreed.

Three days later Galshor said Glorfindel would agree to dinner if he could also remain their guest for the whole night. It was clear Galshor was hoping his father would deny the request, but he did not, only too happy to accommodate and for his son to engage in as much of Glorfindel’s time as possible. It did seem a little odd since The House of the Golden Flower was a little too far to walk away; though on horse it was a pleasant ride. Still, a horse ride that late at night might be too asking too much from their invited guest.

Erestor was giddy with excitement upon hearing that Glorfindel would be joining them. And not just for a whole evening, but the entire night. And supposedly breakfast too. That much time in Glorfindel’s presence…it was almost too much exhilaration for Erestor to hide from the other family members. 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Erestor was looking through the wardrobe, eager to select the perfect outfit for the evening. It had to be just right. A complimentary colour, the right fit that showed off all the right curves but still left much to the imagination, and while the clothes needed to be special, they could not be too formal. Just the right amount of jewels or embroidery. Erestor did not wish to appear desperate for attention, but certainly wished to stand out. Erestor picked up a deep purple garment and held it up, viewing the image of the cloth from the neck down in the mirror to the side of the wardrobe. Erestor had only worn it once before, and that was at an event where Glorfindel did not attend. It was formal without being ostentatious, and the cut would accentuate the body and flare from the hips down. Deciding it was perfect, Erestor placed the item on the bed and went to choose accessories for the ensemble when the bedroom door opened.

“Ereshtor, there you are,” Estoria interrupted. 

“Mother,” Erestor responded cheerfully. “I was just choosing which outfit would be more befitting the status of our guest. I intend to bathe shortly, unless if there is anything you require of me?” Erestor stopped searching for jewels and stood calmly as Estoria approached.

“Ereshtor, dear,” Estoria placed a hand on Erestor’s shoulder when she was near. Erestor smiled pleasantly in return even with the scent of alcohol strong on Estoria’s breath. “A deshicion has just been made by your father that you are not to attend dinner tonight.”

Erestor felt the world spin. 

“I do not understand. Young Lord Glorfindel is coming to dinner. Surely it would be rude if the entire family is not present?” Erestor tried to understand.

Estoria merely shrugged her shoulders. 

“Ask your father for his reasons why. Or better yet, do not. You know his temper. Hish wishes are not eashily swayed.”

“Would you like some water?” Erestor tentatively asked. Erestor did not think a she-elf slurring her words at the dinner table would be appreciated by their guest.”

Estoria snorted in return.

“Ask me that again in five yearsh,” her mouth twisted into a half snarl and she began retreating. “And fear not, I hash been forbidden from joining the dinner as well. A servant will bring food to your room shortly. You are to remain here for the night and not make a shound.”

“What of breakfast?” Erestor desperately asked.

“Nothing has been said about breakfasht, but you know your father’s mind. Tesht his wrath if you feel it is worth it,” Estoria warned as she closed the door behind her.

Erestor felt a deep sense of loss from within. The first opportunity to have an informal, intimate evening with Glorfindel, away from all other Young Ladies and Lords, with only family members present, it would have been as personal as Erestor had ever been to the Young Lord. Had Erestor’s comments at dinner the other night been too obvious? Too keen? Erestor thought the feelings felt for Glorfindel had been kept secret so well that none could see the greatest desire of Erestor’s heart. Had the front been so transparent? Were the emotions nothing but a farce to everyone else?

If Glorfindel and his family had no interest in Erestor potentially being considered a mate for the young heir, that was understandable, due to their age difference and limited contact. And while both may be the offspring of Lords of a House, The House of the Golden Flower had far greater influence, power and standing in Gondolin than Erestor’s father’s House did.

Still, until the House of the Golden Flower announced a union, why Erestor’s father would not want to at least offer the possibility of Erestor wedding Glorfindel, Erestor did not understand the reluctance. Apparently Glorfindel was a worthy enough ally for Galshor to befriend, but not so important to consider a lasting union through marriage?

So much made no sense to Erestor. But for now, all that was felt was a sense of loss. Erestor had been looking forward to this night ever since it was decided, and to be cut out of the events at the last moment was too much. A lone tear trickled down a porcelain cheek. Erestor wiped it away quickly, and decided not to give in to distress, and opted to work ahead on some private studies’ subjects while waiting for dinner to arrive.

 

~*~

 

It was nearing midnight when Erestor decided enough work had been completed and pushed away from the desk. Dinner lay half eaten not far away. When delivering the food, the servant mentioned she would collect the tray in the morning when breakfast was delivered, as ordered by Lord Galdor. Since then, Erestor had picked at the food despondently; not really hungry but knowing the sustenance was required. Candles had also been lit hours ago, and kept the room well illuminated.

Not wanting to sleep before bathing, Erestor decided a relaxing bath was due before slumber as one had not been taken earlier in the evening after Estoria had delivered the disappointing news. Maybe a book to enjoy as well. Erestor took a few candles into the bathing chamber and placed them around the room. Erestor released the water block connecting a nearby hot spring to the bath and warm water began pouring in, filling the tub quickly. Feeling the need for a little frivolity after the unfortunate evening, Erestor poured some oils into the water. Lavender and vetiver to assist with sleep, marjoram and balsam fir for muscle relaxation, and another to produce a fun amount of bubbles. On this evening, Erestor added more than would normally be used, creating a thick and dense amount of foam.

Erestor carefully undressed, placing some clothing in the washing basket in the bathroom, and others were thrown over the back of a chair just inside the bedroom as Erestor went to fetch a book for light-reading from a bookshelf. Erestor returned to the bathing chamber and placed the book on a low stool next to the tub.

Deciding it was too late to wash and dry the black tresses; Erestor tied the longs locks in a loose high bun with a large clip and stepped into the tub. Erestor lowered into the water and sighed in pleasure, enjoying the heat and scent of the oils, allowing the water to continue pour in for a few moments more before replacing the block, stopping the water from continuing to flow. Deciding too much time had been spent over the last few hours reading and writing, Erestor decided not to read after all. Erestor relaxed into the tub as far as possible, only head, neck and shoulders left above the water, and even then the bubbles covered some of that milky skin too.

Eyes closed, Erestor rested against the side of the tub and tried to concentrate on nothing but the wonderful feeling a steaming hot bath can provide. Erestor’s mind quieted and all tension eased; mentally and physically.

Erestor’s eyes flew open with a start. It was not in Elves’ nature to sleep with eyes closed, except when healing was required, yet Erestor had. The restorative sleep had not lasted long, maybe half an hour, based on how warm the water yet was. The bubbles had slowly been bursting during this time, but many still remained.

Thinking it was best to retire for the evening, Erestor grasped the soap and began a quick but thorough cleaning, intending to go to bed once finished.

“Would you like assistance with your back?” a deep voice said from above.

Erestor started with a gasp and dropped the soap in a panic. Looking up, Erestor saw Glorfindel looking back, an unreadable look on his face.

“Young Lord Glorfindel!” Erestor squeaked, and started gathering bubbles close, hiding the naked body that lay beneath the water’s surface. “Are you lost? Do you need assistance find your room?”

“No, I came to see you,” Glorfindel responded calmly.

“I- I can call a maid,” Erestor stammered.

Glorfindel frowned; unsure Erestor was listening to him.

“I am not certain any would hear you. Your rooms are rather squirreled away this side of the house,” Glorfindel pointed out. “They were rather a pain to find.”

Erestor’s eyes grew wide.

“There is no need to look scared,” Glorfindel reassured and knelt on the ground next to the bathtub. “Have I ever given you reason to believe I would hurt you?”

Erestor floundered for a moment, eyes darting all over Glorfindel’s face and visible form.

“No, my Young Lord, howe-”

“I would prefer you to call me Glorfindel.” Erestor’s heart fluttered at this invitation of familiarity. But circumstances would not allow for this informality.

“It would not be appropriate for me to call you thus,” Erestor whispered, eyes lowered. “As it is also not appropriate for you to be here either,” there was no conviction in the quaking voice.

“Indeed not, though after you did not come to dinner, I felt this was the only way I could see you,” Glorfindel admitted without any embarrassment.

“Surely my presence at dinner would only have been a nuisance,” Erestor said demurely.

“Your presence is the sole reason I agreed to Galshor’s invitation,” Glorfindel said honestly, sincerely.

Erestor’s eyes darted up.

“Surely your friendship with Galshor-”

“I could care less for your brother,” Glorfindel waved off.

“I- really? That is rather uncharitable.”

“It is truth,” Glorfindel shrugged. “I hope my forwardness does not make you uncomfortable.”

Erestor looked down into the tub and ensured nothing was visible beneath the bubbles.

“I am unclothed,” Erestor whispered, looking back at Glorfindel.

“I would hope so, given your current location,” Glorfindel smiled. Erestor could not help but snicker in response as well.

“It is not your words that make me uncomfortable,” Erestor clarified.

“Ah. Well, I promise not to peek,” Glorfindel winked. Erestor smiled and a blush broke out.

“Erestor,” Glorfindel breathed; his mood suddenly serious.

“Yes?” Erestor asked; dark eyes locked on Glorfindel’s blue.

“You are lovely,” Glorfindel said sincerely.

Erestor’s blush deepened.

“Thank you,” an embarrassed smile broke out. “I always thought you handsome,” Erestor’s eyes widened as realisation of the words spoken sunk in, and a hand broke through the water to rest over the shocked and parted lips.

Glorfindel grinned wide, both at Erestor’s words and reaction.

“I am glad,” Glorfindel delighted in Erestor’s honesty, whether intended or not. “Physical appreciation is important when considering a mate.”

Erestor’s look of shock turned to one of confusion. While it sounded like Glorfindel was about to offer all unspoken dreams on a silver platter, Erestor refused to become excited until such statements were made clear. Even if it were obvious Erestor’s breathing and heart had sped up.

“Mate?” Erestor asked, the hand slipping beneath the surface once more.

“I am at an age where my father is considering whom I shall marry,” Glorfindel said. “While he speaks of those also ready for this commitment, my mind falls elsewhere,” Glorfindel studied Erestor’s face for some time, before his eyes moved upwards. Slowly, deliberately, allowing Erestor the opportunity to halt his movements, Glorfindel reached a hand up behind Erestor’s head and grasped the clip holding the ebony locks in place. Erestor remained motionless, allowing Glorfindel to proceed. Squeezing the two sides together, Glorfindel released the silky strands from their metal prison and allowed the dark tresses fall free. Erestor cared not that some fell in the bath. Glorfindel placed the clip aside and moved his hand to rest on the edge of the tub. “Young Ladies Gwynn and Offa would make suitable matches, yet they do not stir my interest as you do,” he admitted.

Erestor finally allowed hope to blossom; the creamy countenance blossoming into a look of quiet anticipation. Glorfindel watched realisation break upon Erestor’s countenance and Glorfindel allowed a quick smile to crack on his face. Erestor, it seemed, would leave all the talking up to Glorfindel.

“If my father were to approach Lord Galdor with an offer of a marriage union between yourself and me, would you approve?” Glorfindel asked carefully.

“It would not be my decision,” Erestor answered neutrally. Glorfindel held back the urge to level Erestor with a glare.

“That does not mean you cannot be happy or disappointed with the answer your father would give, either in agreement or refusal of the proposition,” Glorfindel stated calmly.

Erestor took a moment to internalise the situation and question being put. Young Lord Glorfindel had been put out by Galshor’s presence, just so he could seek Erestor out. Glorfindel had admitted much in the space of a few moments. He was prepared to make Erestor’s greatest wish come true. Would Erestor really be so stupid to risk it all for the sake of diplomatic responses, hoping not to appear too eager?

“Marrying you is my greatest wish,” Erestor confessed boldly, mind made up. So heartfelt was this sentiment that a teardrop escaped an obsidian coloured eye. 

Glorfindel thought Erestor had never looked so vulnerable, nor as beautiful as in this moment. Glorfindel moved his hand from the rim of the tub to caress Erestor’s cheek, his thumb wiping the tear away.

“Why do you cry?” Glorfindel asked, concern showing on his face.

“Because I have never wanted anything more in my life than you. To be on the precipice of this dream becoming a reality? My heart swells with ecstasy and I dare not contain it,” Erestor smiled, happiness beaming from every pore. “My greatest fear is that my father will decline the union.”

“Do not think on that, my sweet. We are destined to be together, I can feel it,” Glorfindel declared confidently. Glorfindel stared into Erestor’s eyes for a while longer, his gaze eventually lowering to Erestor’s full pink lips. Slowly his eyes came back to Erestor’s, a silent understanding passing between them.

Glorfindel rose and leaned forward, over the edge of the tub, while Erestor nudged closer, also. Slowly their lips met in a gentle and innocent kiss. Lips moved against one another, though neither sought to deepen the kiss. Glorfindel moved both hands to cradle and frame the sides of Erestor’s head, caressing skin and silky hair.

Erestor melted under Glorfindel’s tender touch. Anticipation of future embraces swelled within. Though Erestor dared not return the touch, not wanting to dampen Glorfindel’s clothing.

Glorfindel slowed the kiss and moved back. Erestor instinctively followed at first, but caught the movement before it seemed desperate. Glorfindel smiled knowingly and pressed another quick kiss to Erestor.

“I would touch you, but,” Erestor held up two soaking wet hands, fingertips swollen with water.

Glorfindel nodded in understanding. He then stood and retreated to a wall, collecting a large fluffy white towel from a shelf. He held the cloth stretched out between his hands and looked at Erestor expectantly.

“I vow not to look,” Glorfindel said; closing his eyes after Erestor hesitated. The sound of water rippling and cascading off milky skin was almost enough to make Glorfindel break his promise, but he remained true and steadfast.

Erestor watched Glorfindel closely and exited the bath as quickly as possible without slipping. Erestor walked up to the towel and turned around, leaning into the fabric slightly. The tug on the material indicated to Glorfindel that Erestor was in place. Glorfindel opened his eyes, all of Erestor’s nakedness hidden behind the towel, except Erestor’s head, neck and shoulders. Erestor’s head was turned as far to the side as it could reach, the black hair had been pulled over one shoulder and dark eyes watched Glorfindel closely. Glorfindel stepped closer and enclosed his arms around Erestor’s form. 

Erestor grasped the top of towel once it was in place, but kept both arms inside the material. Glorfindel did not move his arms away, but rather drew Erestor closer, standing with his front to Erestor’s back. Erestor’s heated skin from the bath was felt easily through the towel, and Glorfindel breathed in the sweet scents lingering on the porcelain skin. Glorfindel pressed a few butterfly kisses to Erestor’s bare shoulder, his eyes keeping contact with Erestor’s as much as possible as he did.

“I will arrange a meeting for the day after tomorrow,” Glorfindel stated. “And by the evening, all of Gondolin will know of our betrothal.”

“Yes,” Erestor whispered breathlessly.

“The promise has been made,” Glorfindel stated assuredly. He pressed a lingering kiss to Erestor’s lips, his tongue flicking out for a moment, tasting a glimpse of the delights yet to come. “I will leave you to your rest.” With that, Glorfindel strode out of Erestor’s chambers and returned to the guest quarters.

Erestor was in a daze. Was it really that simple? Were dreams that seemed so impossible a few weeks ago, actually about to come true? Erestor’s lips tingled. Erestor’s entire body thrummed with joy and anticipation. Strange, how one evening could have been so disappointing to begin with and transform into the best night of two lives. The best night, so far. 

Erestor casually changed into sleepwear and slipped into bed. Rest was the furthest thing from Erestor’s mind now and instead spent many hours smiling up into the darkness.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

“What plans have you today, father?” Erestor asked at breakfast a day later. Erestor was barely able to keep a smile from overtaking the usually subdued countenance. 

“Work,” was the non-descript response.

“Did Young Lord Glorfindel enjoy his time at our house?” Erestor asked.

“Will you not be late for your studies?” Galdor asked.

“I have time yet,” Erestor answered, and turned back to breakfast.

 

~*~

 

Erestor waited near the office after returning from private classes. Voices could be heard behind the heavy wooden doors. Though Glorfindel’s was not among them, Erestor was certain this was the meeting where the union was being discussed. Moments later, footsteps were heard approaching the door and Erestor quickly ran to a hallway, hiding around the corner.

Nothing was said as the three occupants left the office. The two blondes were escorted by Galdor to the entrance. Polite but stiff goodbyes were said. Glorfindel turned and caught Erestor’s eyes, a sombre look upon his face. Everything Erestor needed to know was said in that one glance. Then Glorfindel spun around and walked back to the House of the Golden Flower.

Erestor’s world came crashing down and tears started streaming unchecked down pale cheeks. A pain was felt deep within, and Erestor clutched at the heart that seemingly stopped beating. Erestor’s legs failed, and suddenly the ground was a lot closer than it had been a moment ago.

“Erestor?” Galdor asked, concern showing on the usually stern face.

Erestor writhed on the ground until Galdor’s eyes could be seen.

“Why?” Erestor mouthed, voice failing. And then darkness overtook everything.

 

~*~

 

Erestor came to several hours later, lying on a couch. Estoria sat opposite, drinking deeply. Galdor was looking out a window as dusk fell over the hidden city. It seemed right somehow that clouds were rolling in.

“Why?” Erestor repeated.

“Another arrangement has been decided for you,” Galdor responded.

“You wanted an alliance with the Golden Flower,” Erestor flew into a rage and stood suddenly, legs shaky, but holding for now. “What is more lasting than a union of marriage!?”

“It is not your place to ask.” Galdor said strongly.

This time Erestor did not care for etiquette.

“It is my future! A marriage to Young Lord Glorfindel is the best offer that we can hope for in Gondolin, and it is he I wish to marry. Do you think I will disgrace this family somehow? I know my role; I know what is expected of me! I will not let you down!” Erestor pleaded.

Estoria snorted and poured herself another drink.

“Oh but you did,” Estoria said under her breath.

“What? How? When?” Erestor asked, brain racking to think of what Estoria was referring to.

“It matters not,” Galdor said. “Return to your rooms.” He still had yet to turn around.

“No, I want to know!” Erestor begged. “Why will you entrust Galshor with securing an alliance with the Golden Flower but not me?”

“Leave it be, Erestor.”

“Oh, jusht say it,” Estoria threw her arms up. “I am tired of the secreshy. Today, in five years’ time; Ereshtor is old enough to know now.”

“Be still,” Galdor exploded, and turned around, at long last looking at the others in the room.

Estoria cowed and relaxed into the chair, gulping down the red liquid.

“This is what I want,” Erestor cried. “This is what you want. And, this is what the Golden Flower wants. Why will you not let me be happy AND help our House at the same time?”

Galdor looked between Erestor and Estoria a few times before sighing.

“Sit down Erestor, you look as though you will fall any moment,” Galdor said caringly. “I will tell you.”

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Glorfindel woke with a start. He could never sleep well during thunderstorms, but it was not that which woke him up tonight. His warrior instincts kicked in quickly and he shot up out of bed, prepared for whatever that disturbed his slumber. A bolt of lightning lit up the room and for a flash, Glorfindel saw Erestor standing just inside his doorway leading from the garden.

“Erestor?” Glorfindel called quietly, taking in Erestor’s soaked form. Hair and clothes clung to every curve and pane of Erestor’s body. Glorfindel was too shocked to find Erestor; not only within his bedroom, but also in this state.

“Why do you never call me by my title?” Erestor asked quietly. Glorfindel barely heard Erestor over the sounds of the storm outside. Erestor’s body was shaking. Were it not for the anger in Erestor’s face Glorfindel would have thought the shivering was due to the cold.

“Let me get you a towel,” Glorfindel offered.

But Erestor repeated, “Why do you never say my title?” this time demanding an answer, stalking forwards.

“Erestor…” Glorfindel left the answer hanging, unsure what was happening.

“You know,” Erestor whispered accusingly.

“I suspected,” Glorfindel admitted gently, and held a hand out to Erestor’s arm.

“Oh Valar,” Erestor cried and stepped back. The dark eyes were swollen and rimmed in red. 

“Erestor, it matters-”

“Take off your clothes,” Erestor cried.

“What?”

“REMOVE YOUR CLOTHES!” Erestor screamed and lunged forward, ripping Glorfindel light sleeping shirt before the blonde could react. Glorfindel tried to grasp lithe hands, but they moved too fast. Erestor ducked down and yanked on Glorfindel’s trousers at the same time. “OH!” Erestor exclaimed, and fell back into a heap on the floor, eyes averted from Glorfindel’s form. Shoulders shook as sobs escaped Erestor’s mouth and tears mixed with rain water.

“That was not the first reaction I was hoping for when viewed naked for the first time,” Glorfindel joked, hoping to soften the mood. Erestor only cried harder.

Glorfindel pulled his trousers back up and approached the forlorn figure. He dropped to his knees and with gentle but insistent hands pulled Erestor into a sitting position so they looked at one another face to face.

“I suspected, but that is not why I never called you by your title,” Glorfindel asserted. Erestor’s shoulders continued to shake, but the sobs quietened, trying to listen to Glorfindel’s words. “I never called you by your title because I see you. Everything else is inconsequential to me.”

Erestor’s eyes grew large, comprehension trying to take place within the dark depths.

“I see you Erestor,” Glorfindel said. “I only see you. Not your House, or your title, or your family. Not even your gender. I see you, Erestor. You are all that matters to me. And I love you,” he impressed.

Erestor’s face broke out into tears again, but this time through a smile.

“Truly?” Erestor’s eyes silently pleaded this to be true.

“Truly,” Glorfindel said and pressed a kiss to a damp cheek.

“My parents lied to everyone. They lied to me. They lied to you,” Erestor felt the need to explain. “They plan to marry me off to some unknown lord in another kingdom, all because they have paid him a mountain’s weight in gold to keep their secret!”

“I will not let that happen,” Glorfindel said sternly.

“The contract was signed decades ago,” Erestor despaired, tears continuing to fall and he looked to the ground again.

Glorfindel cupped Erestor’s head and tilted it back up.

“You are not going anywhere,” Glorfindel spoke with such great conviction that Erestor believed it instantly. Erestor launched himself into Glorfindel, barrelling the golden lord over onto the floor. Erestor clung to Glorfindel for dear life and without realising, repeated nonsensically how grateful he was over and over again.

Glorfindel wrapped his strong arms around the shaking figure on top of him, and held Erestor tight. Glorfindel indulged in Erestor’s closeness; the feel of his love in his arms and the weight pressing down into him for a while. Erestor’s string of thankful words dissolved into nonsensical noises, and eventually he quietened. It took a moment longer for Glorfindel to realise Erestor was no longer shaking with anger, fear or gratitude, but rather shivering from his rain-soaked clothing. Belatedly, Glorfindel felt the chill of his own clothing and drips of water cascading off Erestor’s hair.

Hesitantly Glorfindel rolled them onto their sides, and then sat up himself.

“Come, I will run a hot bath and find you something to wear,” he offered. Grasping Erestor’s hand, Glorfindel stood and brought Erestor with him. Erestor sniffed and nodded his head.

Glorfindel led Erestor to the bathing chamber and ran a bath. He thought to pour a few calming oils in for Erestor’s benefit, but had no bubbling oil to offer. He retrieved a towel for Erestor to use and retreated into the bedroom, leaving Erestor to bathe in private.

Glorfindel started a fire and placed a few chairs in front of it, intending to hang Erestor’s clothes over them when he emerged from the bath. He went to his wardrobe and changed his sleeping garments.

 

~*~

 

An hour later, Erestor and Glorfindel lay facing one another in Glorfindel’s bed, though they remained a respectable two feet apart and did not touch one another. Erestor’s clothes lay drying near the fire, and Erestor had changed into Glorfindel’s oversized tunic and an old pair of leggings that had not fit Glorfindel for some time. Glorfindel smiled at Erestor’s appearance. Something about the raven haired elf wearing the large clothing on his slender frame and soaking in Glorfindel’s scent; just seemed so right to the blonde elf. 

“Why did they do it?” Glorfindel asked.

“They said at the time my mother was pregnant with me that the male to female ratio in Gondolin was worse than it is now. They had seen other Lords and Ladies ostracised from the higher circles of society just for giving birth to more males. And during her pregnancy they had been approached by so many with promises of potential unions and alliances, all which would be for naught if I were a boy. The House of the Tree had only just been announced a few months earlier. Still trying to establish themselves as a powerful couple and a House worthy of Turgon’s trust, father says he panicked when he saw that I was a boy, and proclaimed to all the hopeful and expectant faces outside that I was a girl. Mother was recovering at the time the announcement was made, having only just given birth less than an hour before. Mother says she tried to convince him to tell the truth, but he would not go back on his word. The damage would be considerable, twofold by that stage. One for my gender, the other for the lie.”

“Galshor knew,” Glorfindel stated.

Erestor nodded; solemn.

“When you were young,” Glorfindel reminisced, “no more than ten, he used to coax us to lift up the skirt of your dress. ‘See what is underneath’,” Glorfindel quoted. “Your parents would be furious anytime they saw him encouraging this. More so than any other parents I had ever seen.”

“Is this when you started to suspect?” Erestor asked.

“Not at the time, but as the years went by, the memory of this did add to the overall notion. As a child though, it made me realise how nasty Galshor is, and that I wanted nothing to do with him. And how much I wished to protect you,” Glorfindel said with a charming smile. “But our age gap and studies kept us separate for the most part.”

Erestor smiled at the sentiment.

“Still, I remember you would come out and play with us. The other girls would pick flowers and sing, but you would be looking for bugs with us boys, or climbing trees, or running through mud,” Glorfindel smiled reminiscing.

“And my parents would be furious for me being so unladylike. They forbade me from playing with Galshor and his friends after the first few times.”

“But you snuck away,” Glorfindel grinned. Erestor smiled too.

“I felt so rebellious, a ten year old disobeying her parents,” Erestor’s smile faded. “His parents,” he corrected.

“I suppose-”

“I was never allowed to join anyone at the swimming hole, even on the hottest of summer’s days. Regardless of who was present; only females, only Galshor, my parents, other parents, the King, I was never allowed to attend. And they made sure I was kept busy so I could not sneak away at these times. They avoided not only my body being seen by others, but also me seeing anyone else naked, so I would never realise that my body does not correspond with the sex I was told I am,” Erestor’s lip quibbled and tears started to well again, thinking of all he missed out on.

“My family never took communal baths, or lay together in bed during winter as I have heard so many other families do to keep warm and spend time together. They hardly ever touched me. Not even a hug except on special occasions,” Erestor looked away, breaking eye contact with Glorfindel. “I have never had a personal maid, or lady in waiting, despite all my friends and family members long since retaining someone to help with their day to day activities. And my rooms, pushed to the far side of the house, away from everyone. Almost to be forgotten.”

“Erestor,” Glorfindel crooned.

“The most astonishing thing happened though this afternoon,” Erestor sniffed, and forced a lighter mood into his words. He looked to Glorfindel again. “Once father had told me everything, my mother put down her wineglass and reached for some water.” Erestor smiled sadly. “I feel sorry for my mother. I wonder how she felt, dressing up her ‘daughter’, knowing it to be a lie. She used to have the same outfit made in her size and in mine, and we would practice our etiquette; me trying to be a miniature mirror image of her. I am not surprised the lie ate her up inside and led to her to drinking.”

“And your father?” Glorfindel probed.

“He started all this,” Erestor ground out, anger ebbing his words again. “He lied to everyone, he made my mother go along with the falsehood, he insisted the secret be kept from me, and in doing so created a divide between my brother and me. I cannot help but wonder how different things would have been if I had just been told. I cannot say for certain that I would have kept this secret, and thus I know my father could not risk telling me. But at least at home, I could have been treated like a boy. I could have taken baths with Galshor, and lay in my mother’s arms without wondering when my breasts would start growing. My father could have looked upon me knowing I was his son and doing the best I could to pretend to the world that I am what he said I am. He could have been proud that I would carry on this farce for the sake of the family, not because I was ignorant.”

“You were not to know,” Glorfindel soothed. “And he made sure of it. Ostracising you as much as possible and keeping normal family practices from you. It is not your fault.”

“I know how to embroider and sew, but not how to wield a sword,” Erestor admitted softly.

“I will teach you all I can,” Glorfindel offered. Erestor smiled and looked down at himself.

“This is my first time wearing leggings and a shirt,” he picked at the material of Glorfindel’s shirt. “But not the last,” he smiled brightly and looked back to Glorfindel. “I will need a new wardrobe,” he sounded giddy with hope and expectation. Glorfindel tried to smile, but his face grimaced. “What is it?”

“I am afraid if we are to; what I mean to say, is that for this, us,” Glorfindel motioned to himself and Erestor, “to be together, while I like you in these clothes, and very much wish to see you in them again, but everyone else, the charade of-”

“You are waffling,” Erestor cut in. Glorfindel pursed his lips a moment and started again.

“In order for us to be together, we will need to keep pretending you are female,” he said quietly.

“But I have just found out my entire life has been a lie!” Erestor proclaimed, half sitting up. “You expect me to continue on this fallacy!?”

“We will not be allowed to wed if it is discovered we are both men,” Glorfindel pressed. “King Turgon would never sanction such a union among the aristocracy.”

“But-”

“You said it yourself; there are far fewer females in Gondolin than there are males. The law states that those in positions of power must marry and mate those of the opposite sex. Only those of fewer birthrights are free to choose the lifestyle they wish.”

Erestor looked as though he might cry again, the weight of continuing on with this charade near enough to crush him.

“The Lord your parents intend to marry you to was only agreed upon as the Lord would keep their secret for them, in exchange for a larger than normal dowry, I suppose,” Glorfindel guessed. “The only reason they have to break such a contract now is if we promise also to the same edicts.”

Tears started to fall, but rationality took over Erestor’s attitude and he lay back down again.

“Besides, I like the idea of having a side of you to myself,” Glorfindel admitted softly. “When we are together you can wear as many shirts, tunics, leggings as you like. And that will be for only me to see.”

“Our little secret,” Erestor swooned at the thought of that and brushed the tears aside.

“You need not bare this burden alone,” Glorfindel stated adamantly.

“What happens now?” Erestor asked softly, his eyes still red and puffy, but his demeanour far more calm.

“Tomorrow I will approach your father and tell him to reconsider my father’s proposal.”

Erestor looked concerned, unsure this would be enough to change his father’s mind.

“Worry not,” Glorfindel responded to Erestor’s countenance. “Without my father’s presence and with my suspicions confirmed, I will tell him honestly that I still wish to marry you, and unless he wants me to tell the entire kingdom of your sex, he will accept my offer.”

Erestor’s eyes widened at this intimidation plan.

“It is a bluff,” Glorfindel reassured. “I would never do that to you. And unless your father attempts to decline my reasonable offer, I will not threaten such action. I will tell him that we will continue with the falsehood of your sex. However I think it reasonable that in decades to come, there could be a gradual change in your dress from flowing gowns and dresses to more stately robes, and a more gender neutral look about your appearance in general.”

“Over a long period of time…?” Erestor thought on it a moment. “Yes, I think he will approve of this. As do I,” Erestor smiled brightly, a look of gratitude on his face. “What of a dowry?”

“I do not need a dowry to marry you,” Glorfindel said emphatically. “And I imagine, due to the amount paid to this other Lord, your parents will have none to pay me anyway.”

“Perhaps, but I feel some payment is required, if only to be vindictive,” Erestor grumped. 

Glorfindel tittered to himself.

“I understand the temptation, though I feel we will be in a stronger position if we do not demand one.”

“And if he still says no?”

“I will go to the King. I will tell him of your parents’ plan to send you away for marriage. As a fertile woman, to the King’s knowledge at least, Turgon will not allow the daughter of a high Lord leave the city when there are several eligible bachelors available for you to marry. I will tell the King of my wish to marry you, and I can imagine he will intervene.”

“And when I prove to be infertile?” Erestor asked.

Glorfindel frowned in confusion.

“When I do not give you an heir,” Erestor clarified.

“Ah. Well, for as long as possible we will hold off on plans of children. Father has no desire to give up his Lordship of the House of the Golden Flower, so an heir is not necessary immediately. We could always fake a pregnancy and, if needed, a miscarriage, though hopefully we could adopt a child, and pass them off as our own. There are so many orphans and broken families these days; we could help others by sharing our good fortunes with them, all while also keeping the King happy.”

“It seems you have all this worked out,” Erestor said, not quite dubiously.

“I like to think it will all go to plan,” he smiled.

“Ever the optimist,” Erestor indulged.

Glorfindel raised himself and looked to Erestor’s clothes.

“Your garments are still damp,” he said.

“I should leave before false dawn, lest I be seen sneaking through the city. That would cause quite the stir!” Erestor laughed.

Glorfindel chuckled and lay back down.

“There are still several hours until then. You have had a rough day and should rest,” Glorfindel stressed.

Erestor nodded.

“Do you mind?” he asked.

“Not at all,” Glorfindel supported. “Come, under the covers with you.” Glorfindel rolled away and stood up, lifting the blankets for Erestor to manoeuvre in under. Erestor crawled off the area of the blanket he lay upon and slid under the covers Glorfindel held aloft. Glorfindel tucked Erestor into bed and leaned in for a kiss. Erestor accepted and returned the gesture, though neither sought to linger for long. “Good night,” Glorfindel whispered and moved away.

“Where are you going?” Erestor asked, half sitting up.

“I thought I would sleep on the lounge,” Glorfindel pointed to a chaise in the far corner.

“It does not look very comfortable,” Erestor worried at his bottom lip.

“I will be fine.”

“Your bed is very large,” Erestor started, “large enough to accommodate two quite comfortably.”

“It would not be appropriate,” Glorfindel countered.

“Neither is me being here at all; and yet here I am.”

“Erestor,” Glorfindel sighed.

“Please?” Erestor said almost desperately. “I do not want to be alone.”

“Very well, but scoot over. I may not be able to control myself should we come into contact,” Glorfindel teased. Erestor laughed nervously and moved away. 

Glorfindel settled into bed. In the firelight Glorfindel and Erestor fell asleep watching one another, and dreams of the night they could do this without clothing and without sneaking around filled their heads.

 

~*~

 

“Erestor,” Glorfindel poked at the raven haired elf.

“Mmmm?” Erestor almost moaned, feeling so relaxed and warm; so very different to the mood he was in upon arriving at Glorfindel’s chambers the night before.

“False dawn will be upon Gondolin soon,” Glorfindel whispered so close to Erestor’s ear. It was then that Erestor realised he lay half on top of Glorfindel and their legs were intertwined. There was a definitive hardness pressing into Erestor’s hip, and he realised with mounting horror, that he too had swelled in the night.

In a split second Erestor rolled off Glorfindel and sat on the edge of the bed. He stammered an apology and dealt with the issue as he had been taught to do. Glorfindel watched Erestor flinch as he saw a sharp movement from one arm tilted towards the groin area and a harsh intake of breath filled the room for a moment.

“What was that?” Glorfindel asked in akin to horror.

“Nothing,” Erestor answered, and stood to collect his clothes.

“That was not nothing,” Glorfindel responded and shot out of bed, coming to stand in front of Erestor, blocking his way. “What did you do?” Erestor did not meet his eyes.

“What I was taught to do should *that* ever occur,” Erestor said, gesturing to his member.

“What were you taught?” Glorfindel asked, noticing the previously enlarged penis was now flat beneath the clothes Erestor wore. Meanwhile, Glorfindel’s was still bobbing away, the outline of his hardness freely visible beneath his sleeping trousers.

“A sharp pinching motion to stop the physical reaction of arousal,” Erestor whispered, his shoulders trembling as he looked straight down at the ground.

“Why?” Glorfindel asked in an unbelieving tone, horrified at the thought of harming himself in such a way.

“Because it is unseemly,” Erestor responded.

Glorfindel slowly reached out and grasped either side of Erestor’s face, forcing Erestor to look up at him.

“It would be unseemly for a girl to become hard like that,” Glorfindel agreed. “But you are not a girl. And I do not want you to do that ever again,” Glorfindel stressed.

Erestor looked at Glorfindel confused, and slowly understanding dawned in him.

“Another lie,” Erestor whispered, a single tear running down his cheek.

Glorfindel had no words to comfort Erestor. Glorfindel drew Erestor closer, and wrapped his arms around the younger Elf in a strong embrace. Erestor was still shaking and hiccupped a few times. He returned the hug, but more clung onto Glorfindel than actually cuddled him.

“Come,” Glorfindel said decisively, as though just having had a brainwave. He led Erestor back to bed and waited until Erestor was under the covers again before getting in himself. Like the night before, they faced one another while lying on their sides, but this time far closer together. “You are not yet of age,” Glorfindel stated, “so you cannot be forced into anything, not that I would ever want to pressure you into anything you are uncomfortable with. However, you can consent to what I am about to do, if you so wish it.”

“What are you about to do?” Erestor asked nervously.

“I am about to demonstrate a far more pleasurable thing to do with your penis than what you were previously told to do.”

Erestor took a moment to pause and think the moment through. There would be no going back after this. Any last misconceptions of him being a girl would be blown away after this. It was one thing to be told he was a boy, another thing to feel it through his body. Deciding he wanted no one other than Glorfindel to introduce him to this new sensation, he nodded.

“You have my permission,” Erestor agreed. Glorfindel nodded and turned towards the nightstand. He picked up a vial of oil and placed it just under the pillow his head rested against. Reaching out, he grasped Erestor around the shoulder and hip, and dragged Erestor over to him so they lay face to face; pressed up against one another.

Glorfindel started by encouraging Erestor to embrace him in return, moving the slender arms around his waist, even though that meant half lying on one arm. Glorfindel returned his hands to Erestor’s body, sliding his digits up and down Erestor’s back in what he hoped was a comforting motion. He kept eye contact with the nervous Erestor and gave a supportive smile. Erestor returned the gesture, though his eyes looked uncertain. Glorfindel slowly moved his head forward, bridging the gap between them and kissed Erestor. The kiss was just as chaste as kisses they had shared previously, though it lasted longer. During this, Glorfindel continued stroking Erestor, though his hands began wandering lower and to the sides. Erestor felt the need to reciprocate and began moving his hands, though he dared not go anywhere too intimate. Glorfindel smiled inwardly as he realised Erestor’s hands were repeating the same circular motion. He looked forward to awakening Erestor’s body and desires, and together, learning everything that brought pleasure to the other. 

Glorfindel continued kissing Erestor, but began to deepen the contact. He moved his lips against Erestor’s and occasionally flicked out his tongue. It was clear Erestor was taking his cues from Glorfindel, and started doing the same, though it was obvious he was rather self-conscious given the faltering movements. Glorfindel thought it was adorable.

Glorfindel’s hand slid down to Erestor’s hip, and slipped under the tunic before gliding back up again. Erestor shivered at the sensation of Glorfindel’s sword wearied hand touching his soft skin. Unsure if it was a shudder of delight or distress from his calloused hands, Glorfindel lightened the pressure of his groping. But he did grow bolder and manoeuvred both hands to Erestor’s chest and stomach. He ran his hands over the smooth panes of Erestor’s torso, up and down, each time edging ever closer to the twin peaks of Erestor’s chest. Glorfindel repeated the motion a few more times, allowing Erestor to become used to being touched thus before the next step was taken.

Glorfindel was certain to time his next move just right. Spreading his hands to either side of Erestor’s ribcage, his ran them upwards, his thumbs swiping Erestor’s nipples. Erestor gasped at the sensation and Glorfindel pressed his advantage, slipping his tongue inside Erestor’s open mouth. Erestor squeaked in surprise, but did not pull away.

Glorfindel moved his tongue within Erestor’s mouth, exploring the wet heat that tasted vaguely of cinnamon. He ran his tongue over teeth and cheeks, mapping Erestor’s mouth from the inside out. Once he felt Erestor had relaxed into the sensation of having another tongue inside his mouth, Glorfindel sought out Erestor’s slippery muscle, which seemed to be slithering away whenever Glorfindel came close. Allowing his quarry a moment’s rest, Glorfindel’s retreated back to his own mouth and the kiss slowed as both took the opportunity to breathe easily again.

Glorfindel concentrated on Erestor’s chest again and wiped his thumbs over Erestor’s nipples under they hardened into two little pebbles under his ministrations. Erestor’s breathing grew heavy, and he was caught by the sensation. His hands stopped moving on Glorfindel’s back and grasped the material of Glorfindel’s sleep shirt. He was caught between pressing forward into the touch, or shrinking away from the unfamiliar feeling that threatened to overtake all his senses.

Just as he was starting to get used to it, Glorfindel’s hands moved away. Erestor groaned at the loss. Glorfindel gave a small chuckle and kissed Erestor affectionately.

“Just wait,” he breathed cryptically against Erestor’s lips and then wiggled down the mattress. His hands lifted the shirt Erestor wore, exposing the rosy pink nipples to his eyes. He took a moment to enjoy the sight of the small buds, the perfect accessory to Erestor’s slim body and pale chest. He edged forward, his breath ghosting over a nipple. 

Erestor barely had a second to realise Glorfindel’s intentions before a warm, wet mouth latched itself to him. Erestor’s chest bucked, pressing into Glorfindel and the amazing sensation currently blossoming throughout his body. His hands fisted in Glorfindel’s shirt all the more. 

Glorfindel’s tongue danced around the nipple, circling it slowly, torturously; so close to the target but not touching. Not wanting the other to feel left out, Glorfindel moved his hand back into place and began following the same motion with his finger as his tongue acted upon its partner. When he finally swiped the nipple with his tongue, so too did his finger. When gently squeezing the hardened nub between his teeth, his fingers lightly pinched the other. Glorfindel took great enjoyment changing the movements, listening to Erestor’s increasing moans as his pleasure rose.

Erestor started to shake, his body failing to process everything that was happening. His flesh was both exposed and overheated, his nipples were enduring the most wonderful torture, his hands were clinging to Glorfindel for dear life but also cramped due to their strong hold. But most of all, his penis was rock hard. So focussed on Glorfindel’s hands and mouth to begin with, Erestor had failed to notice the swelling between his legs until it began to ache with need. What need it had Erestor was not certain. He was sure Glorfindel would turn his attention to it soon, but for now he ached.

Erestor may not have known what to do, but his hips did. Suddenly they lurched forward, seeking friction. Erestor moaned long and deep when his erection rubbed against Glorfindel’s stomach. Spurred on by the amazing sense of relief and pleasure, Erestor repeated the action, his hips swaying back and forth hastily.

Glorfindel allowed the motion a few times, but eventually eased himself off the teat and pulled away. He heard Erestor groan in frustration when there was no contact. Suddenly Erestor’s hands released his shirt and grasped his waist, yanking him forward with a strength unexpected from one as petite as Erestor. Glorfindel looked in surprise to Erestor but found the dark eyes closed, sweat gathering on his furrowed brow and his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he continued to rut against Glorfindel.

“Erestor stop,” Glorfindel ordered.

Erestor’s eyes flew open, but it took some time for his body to obey. The movements became jerky as Erestor tried to gain control and cease his motions.

“Glorfindel?” Erestor pleaded. “I ache.”

“I know,” Glorfindel kissed him. “I will make you feel amazing in a moment.” Glorfindel pushed Erestor’s hips away and undid the ties holding the leggings in place. Careful of the throbbing erection, he pulled the leggings down just far enough to release the hard cock to his eyes. Glorfindel sighed at the sight of Erestor’s sex, appreciating its size and colour, thinking it perfectly matched all other proportions of Erestor’s body. He reached for the oil beneath his pillow and drizzled some on his hand.

Erestor watched Glorfindel closely, not knowing what was about to happen but certain he would enjoy it. He watched as Glorfindel reached his oiled hand down between their bodies and lightly ran his fingers up the column of flesh jutting out from Erestor’s hips. Erestor lurched forward again, trying to follow the sensation.

Glorfindel smiled to himself, so happy with Erestor’s sensitivity. Out the corner of his eye he saw the stars beginning to fade from the sky. False dawn was about to break. Running out of time, he bent to his task and grasped Erestor’s cock. Erestor immediately started pushing into the enclosed hand. Glorfindel had wanted to control the situation, to bring Erestor to orgasm as he tugged on Erestor’s sex. But it seemed that was not to be. Erestor, whether realising it or not, set a murderous pace, and Glorfindel knew he would not last long.

Erestor’s arms came up to Glorfindel’s neck and shoulders and grasped tightly. He pulled Glorfindel towards him. He held on for dear life as he felt himself drowning within the building pleasure. 

Glorfindel held eye contact. He relished in the array of emotions currently whirling across Erestor’s countenance, and the trust that shone from the depths of those dark eyes. Erestor’s breath came in harsh grunts, the air puffing into Glorfindel’s face. 

Erestor moaned. And writhed. And held onto Glorfindel. And he loved.

Glorfindel tightened his grasp minutely. Instantly Erestor let out a surprised and pleasure filled gasp. Erestor’s movements jerked and halted as the conclusion came upon him for the first time in his life. He sobbed in relief as white liquid spurted out over Glorfindel’s hand and clothing. He pressed his face right against Glorfindel’s, hugging his lover as tight as possible as he rode out the wave of pleasure washing over him. 

“Breathe Erestor,” Glorfindel instructed softly as Erestor’s breathing halted.

Erestor had to force himself to inhale and exhale again. He trembled next to Glorfindel in exhilaration, and never once did his eyes wander from Glorfindel’s.

They stayed like that for several minutes while Erestor recovered from the explosive force that overtook him.

“That was amazing,” Erestor admitted.

Glorfindel smiled.

“I want you to promise me you will never hurt yourself whenever you grow hard again,” Glorfindel said with all seriousness.

“There is no need now that I know all the pleasure that is possible,” Erestor replied earnestly.

“Ooooh, Erestor, that is not all the gratification possible,” Glorfindel teased with a sultry smile. “But unfortunately that will have to wait for our wedding night. And every night after.”

“Our wedding night,” Erestor repeated, almost like a promise. “What of you?” Erestor asked, looking down between their bodies to see Glorfindel’s very prominent arousal straining against his sleepwear. Glorfindel shook his head.

“This was for you. For you to learn about your body in a way previously kept secret from you. For you to know that a male becoming aroused is natural and there are more enjoyable ways of releasing the pressure than what you were instructed to do. Besides, seeing you in the throes of desire brought great pleasure to me too.” Glorfindel kissed the end of Erestor’s nose.

“Can we do this again?” Erestor asked; a devilish smiled upon his face.

“Aiya, you minx!” Glorfindel teased. “One tousle with me and you are addicted!” Erestor had the good grace to blush. Glorfindel then became serious. “As much as I wish we could, we must always consider propriety to ensure our betrothal and marriage.”

Erestor sobered and nodded. 

“I hate to see you go so soon after what we shared,” Glorfindel admitted, “but we must get you home before you are missed.” Glorfindel kissed Erestor again; quickly, but not without passion; and then rolled out of bed, bringing the bottle of oil with him.

While Erestor busied himself setting his clothes straight, Glorfindel licked his hand, tasting Erestor’s seed upon it. Of all the flavours he expected, honeycomb was not one. Still, he mused to himself, Erestor was sweet. 

He walked over to the dry clothes and placed the vial inside a pocket, then held the clothes out to Erestor to change into.

Erestor took the dress and hesitated. After what they had just done he should not feel nervous, and yet…

“I vow not to look,” Glorfindel said understandingly, turning around. He walked over to his wardrobe and quickly changed himself into leggings and a tunic.

Erestor cleared his throat when he was ready. Glorfindel turned. Erestor wore a wary look upon his countenance now that he was dressed like a girl again.

“I know the circumstances of you wearing that dress was not of your making,” Glorfindel started delicately, stalking towards Erestor as he spoke, “but I do love the thought of you in it. That I am one of only a few who know the truth. That on our wedding day everyone will congratulate me on my wedded mate, and I will know that regardless of circumstances, or title, or gender, that I will accept their words of cheer, knowing I could never have a better mate than you.” Glorfindel looked deep into Erestor’s eyes. He took hold of Erestor’s slender hands and brought them to his lips for a kiss.

“You do not find it disgusting that I am to wear dresses for many years to come, even though we both now know without a shadow of a doubt that I am male?”

“The clothes do not make you who you are, Erestor. Nothing about you could ever disgust me. And, in all honestly, thinking of what lies beneath these flowing skirts, thinking of the day we wed, thinking of the day I will have access to all of you whenever I want, thinking how easy the access will be to your lovely male parts beneath these female clothes makes me so hard I just may come if I continue to think about it.”

Erestor’s breathing had increased as Glorfindel admitted all this without as much as a blush or look of embarrassment. Erestor smiled shyly, still too new to carnal desire to admit how much he liked hearing Glorfindel’s words.

“Come, I will take you as far as your House gate on my horse. It will be quicker, since we are now running late.” Glorfindel leant in for another kiss then led Erestor away to the stables.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Erestor stood in the hallway around the corner from his father’s office. He could hear muffled sounds coming from behind the wooden doors.

So father finally told you,” Galshor said from behind Erestor. Erestor glanced over his shoulder to throw Galshor an annoyed look.

“Shhhh.”

“Personally, I was hoping you wouldn’t find out until the eve of your leaving,” Galshor continued. “The plan as I knew it; was to sneak you out of Gondolin a month before your 50th begetting day, so you would arrive at your betrothed’s homeland the day of your 50th year and would be married that evening. You would only have been told of your real sex and your fate moments before you were to be carted off outside these walls, never to return,” Galshor grinned evilly. Erestor remained as neutral as possible to his brother’s cruel rant. When Erestor did not respond, Galshor walked around him, blocking Erestor’s view of the door.

“Still, I suppose five years of living with the knowledge that you will be given to a male Elf of such low standing it seems the title of ‘Lord’ is given to anyone in this other land that knows how to read and write, will eat you up inside. To live with the knowledge that you are such a disgrace that your own parents will PAY someone to marry you must be devastating. To know you ruined the opportunities your parents could have had if only you were a girl. Well, I suppose you will be fucked like one soon enough,” Galshor laughed cruelly.

A tap on his shoulder caught Galshor’s attention. He turned to see Young Lord Glorfindel behind him. Before Galshor could offer any words of greeting, he was suddenly struck across the face by a heavy handed fist. Galshor fell to the ground, blood already pouring from his nose.

Glorfindel simply stepped over Galshor and up to Erestor, a large grin on his face. Erestor released a breath he had not realised he had been holding and smiled joyously. Erestor jumped into Glorfindel’s arms and hugged him tightly, peppering kisses all over the golden skin.

Erestor’s attention was caught as Galshor stood from the ground, fury on his face. A shadow fell over Galshor and Lord Galdor grabbed him by the neck of his tunic and yanked him away from the happy couple.

Erestor looked to his father. “Thank you,” he mouthed, still holding tight to Glorfindel around the neck, his feet dangling off the ground.

Galdor nodded in response then marched away, dragging Galshor with him.

That night the announcement was made of Young Lord Glorfindel’s betrothal to Young Lady Erestor, and all of Gondolin celebrated in their love.

 

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>   
>  **AN:** So, for all the options my requester presented, I obviously chose cross-dressing, but added the further caveat that Erestor had been brought up believing he was a girl. I hope this premise will be well-received, both for my original requester, and for anyone else whom chooses to read this story.  
>  And, might I say, at the very least, I have grown as a writer from this story. Writing 15 pages where Erestor is the main character and never once using a pro-noun to refer him (thus hopefully making the fact that he wears dresses while thinking he is a girl, even though we all know he isn't, a more surprising revelation) is FREAKING HARD. I just hope the writing flowed well enough so no one noticed the lack of gender pro-nouns prior to the 'big reveal'.  
> Anyway, I'm so proud of myself for struggling through and sticking with this concept, even if it is at the expense of my requester's vision for their story this time around. If that is the case, Sorry. :(  
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 


End file.
